Talk:Go Fish
One of the most interesting things about this episode is the many references to Buffy's unpopularity. Apparently the producers decided, either for artistic or marketing reasons, that Buffy should be a definite and no-doubt-about-it outsider, even a pariah in the view of some students. Before this, we do hear Cordelia describe Buffy and her friends as losers, but the only person who speaks ill of her is Principal Snyder. In this episode, it's crystal clear that the members of the swim team, who are very cool and in-group at this time, sincerely dislike and distrust Buffy and know exactly why. Now, Cameron, who is not a likable character, does sidle up to Buffy. Perhaps he thinks it'll be easy to score with her, given his cool factor and "the way she's dressed." It must be admitted that Buffy shows a lot of skin at school, and she starts wearing more clothes after Cameron's remark. Note that Johnathan rejects Buffy's help when the members of the swim team are hazing him. Apparently even Johnathan doesn't want to be connected with her in people's minds. He does show a very different attitude toward Buffy in "Graduation Day" (is that when he presents the Class Protector Award?) and in "Superstar." By making Buffy unpopular, the producers did advance the show's agenda in several ways. Buffy's story is more poignant; she suffers for the decency with which she treats others; we're more aware of the price she pays for being the Slayer. Also, it makes a person think about the price Cordelia is paying to associate with the Scoobie Gang. Is this theme revisited? If so, I can't remember when. Zhandele 23:46, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Quote that Should be Noted Xander, "And what about that nutty 'all men are created equal' thing?" Cordelia: "Propaganda spouted out by the ugly and less deserving." About 8:00. I don't know how to add a quote. Zhandele 01:57, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Deep Ones? Does anyone know if Whedon is inspired by the writings of H. P. Lovecraft? Or if he ever declined any influence by Lovecraft? Those Fish-Boys sure resemble the Deep Ones. And the concept of Old Ones inhabiting earth before men do remind me of Lovecraft's Great Old Ones which inhabited earth before the time of men. Plus the creature which came out of the Hellmouth in "Prophecy Girl" was all tentacles which also fits Lovecraftian motifs. Not to mention that Lovecraft's creatures are supposed to be more of a threat than demons which resembles them being pure demons and thus more dangerous than any of the "regular" demons in the Buffyverse. Beast of Averoigne (talk) 19:13, April 17, 2014 (UTC) :This is noted on the Vampire page, but there really isn't anything to prove that the Buffyverse demons were directly inspired by Lovecraft's works. OwnerMan (talk) 13:07, April 18, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, thanks for the hint with the Vamp-Page. That should cover any questions one might have. Beast of Averoigne (talk) 14:05, April 18, 2014 (UTC)